The invention relates to improvements in hydrokinetic or hydrodynamic torque converters.
A standard hydrokinetic torque converter comprises certain basic components including a housing, a pump which is confined in the housing and receives torque from a suitable prime mover (such as by way of the housing), a turbine in the housing, and an optional stator in the housing. The turbine receives torque from the pump and drives an output element, e.g., the input shaft of a transmission if the torque converter is installed in the power train of a motor vehicle between an internal combustion engine (which drives the housing) and a variable speed transmission, particularly an automated transmission. The ratio of the transmission is or can be changed by one or more suitable actuators to shift the transmission into neutral, reverse or a selected forward gear. When utilized in conjunction with an automated transmission, a torque converter can serve as a means for starting, as a means for equalizing the RPM of the input element of the transmission with the engine RPM and, if necessary, also as a torque increasing or amplifying means.
Presently known automated transmissions in the power trains of motor vehicles are designed in such a way that a shifting from a forward gear into reverse gear, or vice versa, necessitates the shifting into an intermediate gear. For example, an automated transmission of such character can embody a suitable planetary gearing. A drawback of such transmissions is that they are complex and expensive because each such transmission comprises a large number of in part complex components which contributes to the initial, assembly and maintenance cost of the transmission and of the entire power train.